


I’m Yours For As Long As You Live

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Allison Argent imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: You placed your palm against her cheek and made her look at you, “Hey, what’s up?” you whispered, trying to be discreet and not interrupt Derek as he was talking.“Nothing,” Allison tried to look down but you kept her face in place.“Argent, don’t lie to me. It’s not a good look on you,” you joked.





	I’m Yours For As Long As You Live

You walked into Derek’s loft, hand in hand with your new girlfriend. Scott had called an important pack meeting, earlier today, and Allison came to pick you up about an hour too early. She had pulled you out of your house, pressed a quick “Sorry but C'mon!” kiss before taking your hand and getting into her father’s car. You had groaned and gotten on the other side. Your annoyance quickly dissipated when she pulled up in the parking in front of Derek’s loft and decided to press her lips to yours roughly instead of gettting out of the car. You spent the next few minutes in the car, hands wandering over each other’s body and your lips pressed against hers until a knock on the window made you jump and turn away from your girlfriend. You groaned and rolled down the window to a Stiles waving happily at you two, Scott soon joining him as he got out of the jeep.

“Having some fun I see?” Stiles had  winked and you had rolled your eyes.

“Yes, why did you interrupt?” You joked, opening the door and getting out, followed closely by Allison.

Stiles had rolled his eyes, chuckling, “Oh you know, just trying to get you to come in.”

And so, you walked into Derek’s loft with Allison’s hand tightly gripping yours, followed by Scott and Stiles. Derek just waved his hand over his shoulder as he heard Stiles talk loudly with Scott when the door opened and you guys sat in your usual places. Allison always took the corner of the sofa, you sat on her lap to leave some place for the others that weren’t there yet, Stiles was sitting on the floor, near you and Allison, and Scott was standing beside Derek, acting as a leader with him.

Eventually, Malia arrived (taking a seat beside Stiles) followed by Lydia and Kira (who both sat beside you and Allison). The meeting started. You listened carefully, getting a word in whenever you could, getting smiles from Lydia and “Oh that’s a good idea!” or “Oh yeah, that’s true…” or some jokingly said “(Y/N)! I think i’m in love with you!” after you said something helpful.

Everytime you turned around to look at Lydia for some approval, you could feel Allison’s grip tighten on you. You didn’t pay it much attention until after the fifth good comment you got when you took one of her hands off you because she was starting to, unintentionally, hurt you. You tried to look into her eyes but she was looking away. Scratch that, she was glaring at someone. You placed your palm against her cheek and made her look at you, “Hey, what’s up?” you whispered, trying to be discreet and not interrupt Derek as he was talking.

“Nothing,” Allison tried to look down but you kept her face in place.

“Argent, don’t lie to me. It’s not a good look on you,” you joked.

She chuckled but then sighed, “I don’t know, I don’t like it when you look at someone else for confirmation or when they just… you know… Say these things while you’re clearly with me.”

You pecked her lips, “Allison, they’re just joking. And even if they weren’t, I’m yours for as long as you live.”

A cough interrupted your moment and you turned to see Derek, his arms crossed over his chest and his constant scary face looking at you, “Am I interrupting anything or we can continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
